Dead and Blood
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Pam se retrouve confrontée à une accro au V en manque,une ado fauchée d'à peine 18 ans qui s'est mit en tête de jouer les saigneurs, armée en tout et pour tout d'une chaînette en argent. Malheureusement pour elles, rien ne se passera comme le voudraient.


Univers : la Communauté du Sud -livres-  
Rating : T  
Titre : Dead and Blood  
Résumé : Pam se retrouve confrontée à _une_ accro au sang de vampire en période de manque... C'est une ado fauchée d'à peine 18 ans qui s'est mit en tête de jouer les saigneurs, armée en tout et pour tout d'une chaînette en argent. Malheureusement pour elles, l'histoire ne se déroulera pas dans le sens où elles l'avaient prévu. Ni l'une, ni l'autre.

Début de la chaîne :

* Céline était en manque, cela faisait plus d'une semaine depuis sa dernière fois et elle n'avait plus les moyens de se payer une dose de V. La sueur perlait à son front, signe de l'état fébrile dans lequel elle se trouvait et de la peur qui la tiraillait à l'idée de ce qu'elle comptait faire... Cachée dans les bois aux alentours de _Chez Merlotte_, où l'on croisait de plus en plus souvent des vampires ces temps-ci, elle attendait.

Elle serrait compulsivement la chainette dans sa main. Son idée première était d'attirer un vampire dans les fourrés et de lui attacher les poignets avec. Elle estimait être plutôt mignonne, 1 m 65, 55 kilos, les cheveux auburn arrivant à mi-dos, un visage en forme de cœur, jolie comme elle l'était, ce serait un comble si elle ne trouvait pas un vampire pour elle.  
Elle tendit l'oreille quand elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur puis aperçu une corvette rouge...

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le véhicule se garait vivement à moins de 100 mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.  
Si vite que Céline n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait, une beauté blonde, d'apparence pas plus âgée qu'elle même, habillée d'un twin-set pastel, se matérialisa à l'entrée du bar, alors que le bruit de la portière violemment claquée résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Pas de très bonne humeur la vampire. Céline senti sa gorge se serrer dangereusement...

Un vampire enfin... elle allait pouvoir passer à l'action, le tout était d'attirer la vampire à elle. Faire du charme à un homme était plutôt facile, elle savait faire, mais une femme... enfin plus une vampire...  
Le stress montait de plus en plus, sans compter le manque de V qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir... Après un rapide coup d'œil critique à sa tenue, elle rangea sa chaine dans la poche arrière de son jean moulant et se rendit vers l'entrée du Merlotte. Elle avait tout juste de quoi se payer une boisson ou deux, de quoi lui permettre d'engager la conversation avec la vampire... tout du moins, elle l'espérait

La vampire s'était assise au bar. Céline alla la rejoindre et commanda un bière. Pendant que Pam était perdue dans ses pensées, Céline cherchait un moyen de l'attirer à elle. Comme si de rien était elle commença.  
"Enchanté, je m'appelle Céline et vous ? dit-elle d'un ton léger ...

Sa voisine darda un regard froid et plutôt dissuasif sur la jeune fille.  
-Je suis à toi dès que ça se calme, Pam, promis, les interrompit l'une des serveuses, blonde avec une queue de cheval haut perchée, tout en posant une bouteille de PurSang devant la vampire.  
Après un silence quelque peu angoissant, Céline tenta une nouvelle fois d'engager la conversation.  
-Alors, euh... Pam, c'est ça ?

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, un regard froid lui répondit. Céline se dit que décidément ça n'était pas sa soirée et qu'elle n'aurait pas sa dose. En désespoir de cause, elle marmonna quelque chose sur les vampires imbus de leur personne qui soit disant voulaient s'intégrer mais qui étaient incapables de faire preuve d'un minimum de savoir vivre.  
La serveuse blonde arriva à ce moment là et engagea la conversation.  
- Alors Pam qu'est-ce que peux faire pour toi ?  
- Attend deux minutes, je tue la fille d'à côté et je suis à toi.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Pam se tourna alors vers Céline qui se maudissait de plus en plus d'avoir eu la bêtise d'accepter cette première dose de V...  
-Bon, moi j'y retourne, mais promet-moi que cette fille sera toujours en vie quand je reviendrais Pam s'il te plaît, dit la jeune serveuse alors qu'un vieil homme bedonnant criait un "Sookie, amène-toi donc par ici ! " peu engageant.  
-Je vais y réfléchir... promit la vampire en la gratifiant d'un sourire très... mordant. Alors, petite humaine, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?  
Céline déglutit, se perdant doucement dans le regard hypnotique de Pam.

Son cerveau en mode "pause" elle balbutia quelques chose du genre  
- heu... oui. toi... dehors... jolie... heu... Ooohhh  
- Très éloquent... vraiment... que veux-tu ?  
Pam approfondi son regard pour charmer Céline afin de savoir ce qu'elle voulait réellement... ne pouvant résister elle donna sa réponse dans un couinement éloquent  
- Sang...

-Pardon ?  
-J'ai besoin de sang... du sang de vampire... s'il vous plaît, supplia Céline laissant s'exprimer son manque, tandis que son visage dévoilait toute la terreur qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même à s'entendre prononcer ces paroles.  
-Je crois que nous devrions aller faire un petit tour dehors toutes les deux, souffla Pam en s'approchant du visage de la jeune fille qui se raidit sur son siège.  
Elle aurait aimé pouvoir croiser le regard de quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui qui aurait pu la sortir de là. Malheureusement, Pam la tenait, irrémédiablement

ça ne se passait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout comme elle l'avait prévu. Toujours sous le contrôle de Pam, elle la suivie en direction de la sortie.  
- Pam, Pam mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu va où ? Je croyais qu'on devait parler  
- Sookie tu es une gentille fille et Eric m'en voudrait si je te faisais de la peine, alors pour ton bien ne te mêle pas de ça cette fois. D'accord ?  
Céline hurlait en son fort intérieur à l'aide, inondant Sookie de son appel à l'aide  
- Et vous allez faire quoi dehors ? Non Pam, cette fille reste ici.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Pam sorti les crocs devant Sookie pour la menacer

Sookie eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle ne quitta pas des yeux Pam, qui avait adopté une position laissant clairement transparaître ses intentions : soit Sookie la laissait tranquille, soit elle ferait en sorte que ce soit le cas...  
-Tout va bien ici ? intervint alors le gérant du bar, Sam Merlotte. Sookie ?  
-Oui, Pam et moi avions juste un ...avis divergeant, mais elle s'en allait.  
Pam avait retrouvé une attitude normale. L'arrivée du changeling l'avait ramenée à la réalité. D'autant plus qu'Eric l'aurait certainement tuée si elle avait touché à son humaine...  
-Si je te promets de te ramener cette... gamine en un seul morceau, tu nous laisses aller dehors un instant ?  
-Il faudrait aussi qu'elle soit vivante. Un seul morceau ne suffit pas... Et puis elle n'a pas l'air d'en avoir envie.

Le regard que lui jette Pam était sans équivoque, si elle l'ouvrait, elle avait le droit à une mort lente toute en souffrance.  
Céline hocha la tête signifiant qu'elle était d'accord pour sortir avec la vampire. Sam, le gérant la retint par le poignet  
- Sookie ?  
Le regard de Céline lui disait non, mais Sookie se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait s'interposer face à Pam à moins de faire intervenir Eric, ce qui, soit dit en passant ne ferait que ramener des problèmes à tout le monde... surtout à elle...  
- C'est bon Sam, laisse-les sortir.  
- Trop aimable à vous, s'inclina Pam, un ton ironique dans sa voix, trainant Céline derrière elle. Filant à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la corvette, une fois à l'intérieur, elle verrouilla les portes

-Alors comme ça tu veux du sang ?  
-Oui, répondit Céline, toujours sous le charme.  
-Et comment comptais-tu l'obtenir, dis-moi ?  
-Je... la panique que ressentait la jeune fille affrontait le charme de Pam, mais celui-ci était bien plus puissant.  
-J'attends.  
-Je voulais attirer un vampire dans les bois et l'attacher avec une chaîne en argent...  
Pam resta immobile un instant -la façon vampirique de 'prendre le temps de la réflexion'.  
-Je vois. Tu sais ce que je pense ? demanda t-elle, question de pure rhétorique. Tu es une idiote qui s'est faite avoir à son propre jeu... murmura t-elle pour toute réponse en laissant ses crocs courir le long du bras de sa captive.

Un long frisson parcouru tout le corps de Céline, de peur ou de froid ? Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ses sensations habituelles... La terreur la paralysant toujours, elle parvint à articuler quelques mots  
- Vous allez me tuer ?  
- Peut être...  
- Mais vous avez dis à la serveuse que...  
- Que sont quelques humains face à moi ? - lui répondit t-elle, égratignant la peau du cou de Céline au niveau de la carotide  
- PAM sort de cette voiture !  
La vampire essaya d'ignorer l'ordre de son créateur  
- Maintenant ! J'attends  
Avec un feulement de rage, la portière avant de la voiture s'envola pour laisser sortir la blonde...  
- Quoi ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu laisser sa colère l'entraîner plus avant, Pam se retrouva plaquée contre l'arbre le plus proche, la main d'Eric la retenant violemment par le cou.  
-Tu vas te calmer Pam ! Et tout de suite ! ordonna t-il en la relâchant.  
Après une seconde durant laquelle elle envisagea de se rebeller, Pam inclina la tête.  
-Oui Maître.  
Jugeant que ce bref instant où Pam avait laissé libre cours à son penchant pour la désobéissance était terminé, Eric changea de ton.  
-Tu sais combien cette portière va me coûter ?  
-Je paierais les réparations.  
-J'y compte bien. Maintenant si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe ?

- Elle essaye de s'enfuir...  
- Pardon ?  
- La fille là ! Céline, c'est une droguée, elle prend du V... elle... et voilà elle est déjà partie.  
- Heu Pam tu as vu Eric ?  
- Non, seulement le père noël en chaussettes - Merci Sookie, je ne vois pas ce que je ferais sans toi  
- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la voiture ?  
Pam lui jeta un regard disant qu'il valait mieux pour qu'elle de se taire  
- Madame est dans sa mauvaise période du mois - dit Eric qui était revenu, tenant Céline par les cheveux  
- Aieaieaieiaieaieaieaie

-C'est ce que je me suis dit quand elle a montré les crocs... Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à cette fille à la fin ? ajouta Sookie en constatant dans quelle posture se trouvait Céline.  
-Accro au V, répondit simplement Eric.  
-Oh...  
-Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. Je ne l'aurais pas tuée si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Je sais me tenir.  
-Je vois ça, ironisa Eric en lorgnant sur la portière de sa voiture.

- Shérif, qui est-ce qui démonte son bureau à chaque fois que Madame la télépathe ici présente se refuse à vous ??  
Eric ayant prit la mouche, fait une moue boudeuse, envoyant Céline dans les bras de Pam.  
- Le voilà ton jouet  
- Tu démontes ton bureau ? - demanda Sookie le sourire aux lèvres.  
Pour toute réponse le viking lui décrocha un regard noir pendant que la vampire approuvait en hochant la tête. Céline essayant de se débattre pour s'enfuir de nouveau ou déconcentrer Pam... elle n'en n'était pas très sure elle-même...

-Alors, où en étions-nous ? susurra Pam à l'oreille de Céline.  
-Tu ne la tueras pas ?  
-Elle ne le fera pas, assura Eric avant de disparaître, de cette façon qu'ont les vampires de s'éclipser sans que l'on comprenne comment cela est même possible.  
-C'est une histoire qui ne concerne pas les mortels, retourne travailler Sookie.  
Ayant compris depuis longtemps que c'est ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir de mieux, cette dernière retourna au bar. Et puis, mieux valait ne pas exaspérer un vampire...

- Enfin seul - susurra Pam à l'oreille de Céline  
- Heu...  
- Très éloquent ma chère - lui répondit t'elle, ressortant de nouveau ses crocs afin de lui égratigner le cou  
Céline frissonna de tout son être, se demandant même comment la vampire pouvait lui faire ressentir cela alors qu'elle était en manque de V... du V elle se jura de ne plus jamais en prendre si jamais elle ressortait vivante de cette histoire... à moins qu'elle réussisse à convaincre la vampire qu'elle voulait s'en sortir  
- A l'aide - chuchota Céline  
- Personne ne viendra t'aider  
- Toi aide moi - fut sa réponse tout en se lovant du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre la blonde.

- Moi ? Son visage afficha un sourire amusé. Je crains que tu ne te sois adressée à la mauvaise personne, son air devint alors celui des prédateurs pour leurs proies. De plus je n'ai jamais eu de sympathie pour les junky.  
-Tu vas me tuer ? Lança la jeune femme d'un ton plein d'effroi.  
- Ho !!! Tu n'as pas entendu le patron ? Interdiction de te refroidir ma jolie. Ceci dit cela risque de ne pas être des plus agréable, elle prit un instant pour l'admirer, du moins pour ce qui te concerne.  
Pam s'approcha tous crocs dehors du cou de Céline, non sans passer un regard rapide dans son léger décolleté, elle plongea violemment ses canines dans le cou de la junky.

Seul le charme qu'exerçait encore Pam empêcha un cri de douleur à lui échapper. Sa voix était comme prisonnière en elle-même. C'était une sensation déconcertante et pourtant tellement dérisoire en ce moment précis, car c'est bien connu, chez les vampires, nourriture et plaisir vont de pair...  
Pam se détacha du cou de sa proie, laissant ses lèvres suivre la courbe de sa nuque, la marquant d'une traînée sanglante.  
-Tu as bon goût, déclara t-elle en inspirant contre le creux de son cou. Pour une junkie s'entend...ajouta t-elle malicieusement. Je devrais peut-être reconsidérer la question.  
-Quelle question ? s'étrangla Céline, se demandant si le grand vampire blond tiendrait rigueur à sa disciple pour avoir tuée une humaine...  
-Ton cœur s'accélère, constata Pam en guise de réponse.

Plusieurs réponses cinglantes voulaient sortir du cerveau embrumé de Céline, mais aucune ne franchirent ses lèvres, ça n'aurait pas été très prudent...  
- han han - fut la seule réponse acceptable aux yeux de la jeune fille  
Soudain Pam se redressa, l'ouïe à l'affut, l'odorat en alerte...  
- On s'en va.  
Et elle jeta Céline pour la deuxième fois de la soirée dans la corvette, démarra et partie en trombe, pendant qu'elle conduisait, la vampire appela Sookie, lui demandant de bien vouloir récupérer la portière car elle l'avait laissé sur place et la pria de la ramener à Fangtasia après son service.  
Pam se dit que c'était une manière comme une autre de se faire pardonner auprès de son créateur et se demandait si celui-ci accepterait l'idée...

Il fallut quelques instant à Céline pour se remettre du choc. Il faut dire qu'elle n'y allait pas de main morte la vampire quand elle vous balançait quelque part ! Mais le froid avait eu raison de son immobilité- rouler sans portière, c'est comme avec une décapotable, on évite la nuit en hiver...  
-Non, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? cria t-elle à Pam ?  
-Ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? répondit t-elle sur le même ton -les crocs en plus.  
-Tu peux m'expliquer tes sautes d'humeur ?  
Pour toute réponse, Pam appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, faisant rugir le moteur.  
-Si tu tiens à ta peau, tu es mieux ici, crois moi, consentit-elle finalement à ajouter.  
-Rhha, moi tout ce que je voulais, c'était un peu de sang. Vous nous en prenez tout le temps vous, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! s'énerva Céline, plus pour elle-même que pour sa voisine d'ailleurs.

Pour toute réponse Pam planta les freins, faisant crisser les pneus et déraper la voiture pour finir dans l'arbre le plus proche. Céline traversa le pare brise dans le choc.  
- Et flute ! Eric va me tuer cette fois c'est sur !  
La vampire sorti de la voiture et la contourna pour voir les dégâts sur l'humaine !  
- Bon sang ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi cruche, tu ne pouvais pas l'attacher ta ceinture ? Non ? Il va falloir courir maintenant  
- Cou... courir... - lui répondit Céline à moitié dans les vapes - sans moi  
- Tu cours ou tu meures ?

-J'ai mal, gémit Céline, la main crispée sur sa jambe.  
-Rhha, vous êtes trop fragiles les humains... grogna Pam, hors d'elle. Je n'aurais jamais du m'encombrer d'une humaine.  
-Tu... ?  
Mais avant qu'elle est pu terminer sa phrase, Céline se retrouvait trimbalant sur l'épaule de Pam...  
-Tu m'aurais ralentie de toute façon, ce sera mieux ainsi. Il nous reste trois kilomètres.  
Et elle s'élança dans la nuit. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir était d'arriver à Shreveport. Heureusement, leur poursuivant n'était pas aussi véloce qu'une voiture. Ou qu'un vampire.

Ballotée sur l'épaule de la vampire, Céline voyait défiler sa courte vie et toutes les erreurs commises. La pire, celle qui décrochait la palme et qui l'avait conduit directement dans la situation où elle se trouvait, était sûrement d'avoir goûté au sang de vampire.  
Une drogue comme une autre, s'entendait-elle encore dire avant sa première prise.  
Le froid, les blessures, le manque, Céline se sentait partir. Elle sentait la mort ... ou bien était-ce une illusion due aux derniers événements ?  
Des questions tournaient dans sa tête.  
Que lui voulait cette Pam ? Lui faire peur ?  
Pourquoi fuyaient-elles ? Et surtout qui ?

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Céline sentit les mouvements s'arrêter et sa tête se poser contre un cousin. Elle aurait bien demandé où elle était, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour cela...  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de ramener cette fille ici, Pam ? gronda une voix de stentor qu'il lui semblait reconnaître dans son dos. Tu veux faire fermer le bar ?  
-Il y a une Erinye* dans les bois, répondit simplement Pam.  
Un silence pesant s'en suivi.  
-Je les croyais toutes éteintes... Peut-être simplement une contaminée, Pam.  
-Je sais ce que j'ai senti Eric, s'en était une... J'ai déjà croisée un contaminée, leur odeur est beaucoup plus faible.  
-La Nouvelle-Orléans est toujours l'un des nids les plus important. Cela est possible, consentit Eric. Elle doit être affamée.  
-Nous aurons besoin de la Grande Pythonisse*².  
-En effet.  
Céline sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Trop, c'était trop. Dans quel genre d'ennuis s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

------

*Erinye : Créature mythologique, origine du mot : pourchasser, persécuter.

*² La grande Pythonisse : Plus vieux vampire connu. Rencontrée dans le tome 7.

- Ton humaine est en train de dégouliner sur mon canapé en alcantara  
Céline se recroquevilla sur elle même, gémissant sous la douleur... murmurant pour elle même  
- ça ne peut pas être pire que la voiture  
- Pardon ?  
Pam s'était figée, se fustigeant mentalement de ne pas avoir assommée Céline  
- Pam ?  
- Pam !! Pam !!! Pam !!!  
- Dans le bureau - beugla Eric à l'attention de la nouvelle venue  
Celle-ci entra en trombe dans le bureau, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur...

Une fois la porte du bureau fermée sur Pam, Eric assis derrière son bureau croisa ses mains à hauteur de son visage. Céline était recroquevillée sur la chaise face au shérif de la zone 5 et tentait de se faire le plus petite possible. Au vue de ses blessures, elle pensait ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit sans soin et espérait que le blond lui laisse la possibilité d'aller à l'hôpital. Il la fixait sans la voir et la belle blonde, un air ennuyé accroché au visage se plaça derrière elle. Un silence pesant s'installa, la nouvelle venue attendait la suite des évènements. Enfin un peu d'animation, se disait-elle. Son excitation fut à peine brisé par la voix froide du vampire. Jessica en avait un peu marre de passer pour la petite nouvelle qui ne savait pas se gérer. Elle voulait de l'action et pouvoir profiter de sa nouvelle condition.

- J'attends des explications, déclara-t-il d'une voix à peine maîtrisée. Qu'est-il arrivé à MA voiture ?  
- Un morceau te sera ramené par Sookie, tenta de feinter Pam.  
- Je vais la retrouver avant que l'Erinye ne me la vole, jeta-t-il vraiment inquiet.

Il s'était déjà retrouvé près de la porte quand il saisit Pam à la gorge. Son air de total indifférence l'avait vraiment exaspéré mais il y avait vraiment plus urgent à régler et Céline était un élément à sauvegarder à tout prix. Pam allait devoir prendre soin d'elle pendant qu'il partait protéger sa Sookie. Jessica recula d'un pas devant le geste violent du viking. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait venir dans le bureau ? Elle n'était pour rien dans cette histoire. Par contre, l'humaine sentait bon, vraiment bon. Ses crocs descendirent en humant le parfum du sang mais elle n'osa pas bouger tant qu'Eric se trouvait à proximité.

- Occupe toi de cette humaine mon enfant. Je la veux en bonne santé à mon retour. Nous règlerons les pénalités que tu auras pour avoir je suppose "détruit" ma voiture, gronda-t-il d'une voix grave. Installez-vous chez moi, nouveau code et barricade. Surveillance accentuée en journée également, énuméra-t-il brièvement en mode opération militaire. Et toi, Jessica, occupe toi du bar, fais la fermeture avec Chow.

Jessica se retint de justesse de pousser un soupir et leva juste les yeux au ciel. Chow était oppressant, bref c'était la galère. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'occuper de l'humaine ? Zut ... Peut-être que Pam aurait besoin d'aide ... apparemment, l'heure était grave. C'était flippant de voir le grand Eric inquiet. Elle frissonna à l'idée d'avoir associé ses deux mots dans la même phrase.

Eric et son air ténébreux partirent rejoindre leur bien aimée et presque amante. Si le problème de l'apparition de cette Erinye n'était pas si grave, il aurait presque rit de l'occasion si belle qu'il avait de jouer les protecteurs et chevaliers servants de Sookie.

Pam se retourna vers une Céline tremblante et pleurante en se demandant comment elle pourrait bien lui redonner un meilleur aspect. Eric était furieux mais il avait l'air de penser que Céline avait un rapport avec l'Erinye.

-Allez, viens, ordonna Pam en s'approchant de Céline  
-Pas sur ton épaule ! s'exclama celle-ci en retenant un petit cri de douleur, provoqué par un mouvement trop brusque.  
Pam soupira mais acquiesça. Elle risquait de l'abimer un peu plus en faisant ça... Elle avait oublié à quel point les humains peuvent être fragiles dès qu'il y a un peu d'action... Pathétique.

Elle prit donc son encombrant -mais si délicieux- paquet dans ses bras, la soustrayant aux yeux gourmands de Jessica.  
-Ne t'avise pas d'y toucher, gronda t-elle en dévoilant légèrement ses canines. Elle est à moi, déclara t-elle, se surprenant un peu...  
Jessica leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant ostensiblement.  
-Ce que vous pouvez être vieux jeu parfois ! marmonna t-elle avant d'aller se changer pour aider Chow au bar.  
-Les jeunes... souffla Pam pour toute réponse en se dirigeant vers la sortie du personnel.

Elle allait d'abord faire tout ce qu'Eric lui avait ordonné, histoire qu'il ne puisse plus rien lui reprocher, puis elle s'occuperait de Céline. En prenant tout son temps...

Pam tenait Céline dans ses bras comme une mariée. La junkie s'évanouit peu de temps après le début de leur course vers la demeure d'Eric. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle allait sûrement obtenir ce qu'elle était venue chercher : du sang de vampire.

La blonde soupira, elle sentait que cette histoire ne faisait que commencer. Peut-être finirait-elle comme Eric à se traîner une humaine ?  
Non pas elle ! Jamais, se répéta-t-elle en courant.

En plus, elle avait flingué ses chaussures, l'aube était encore dans quelques heures. Son humeur était dans la zone rouge et cette odeur de sang : délicieuse, enivrante.

Eric lui avait recommandé de prendre soin d'elle et elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Elle espérait aussi qu'il se chargerait lui-même de joindre la Grande Pythonisse.

Une fois arrivée dans la maison d'Eric, elle coucha Céline sur le canapé du salon, pendant à qu'elle alla s'occuper de l'alarme et des barricades à installer. Elle appela le service de sécurité.  
Une fois les problèmes "administratifs" réglés, elle retourna auprès de Céline qui n'était plus sur le canapé...

Une violente odeur la frappa et elle recula... L'Erinye était ici... Ou du moins était passée par ici... Le système de sécurité n'avait pas du faire long feu...  
Arrêtant de respirer, Pam s'avança vers le canapé. Il n'y avait rien de particulier... Hormis un long cheveux blanc étincelant, qui n'appartenait clairement pas à Céline. Elle le mit de côté, histoire de... et partit explorer le reste de la maison.  
Devant la porte principale, le cadavre éventré d'un vampire commençait déjà à se décomposer tandis qu'à côté de lui, un autre était attaché par des liens d'argent...

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? cracha t-elle en arrachant les chaînes qui retenait le garde.  
-Elle l'a bouffé !  
-J'ai vu, répondit Pam sans même un regard pour le cadavre. Rien d'autre ?  
-Elle l'a bouffé !  
-J'ai compris. Débarrasse nous de ça, je vais voir où sont les autres.

Un vampire en état de choc, il ne lui manquait plus que ça pour améliorer sa soirée...  
A son grand dam, elle trouva les quatre autres gardes en faction, immobilisés eux aussi.  
Eric allait être furieux.

Après avoir libéré les "malheureux", car ils le seraient assurément après le retour de la tornade Northman, elle se mit en tête de chercher Céline.

Ca carburait dure sous cette chevelure blonde, comment l'Erinye les avaient retrouvés aussi vite ? Céline l'avait t'elle prévenue ? Céline était-elle une parvenue qui savait masquer sont odeur ? Céline était-elle la parvenue de l'Erinye ? Bordel, que foutait Eric ? Avait-il retrouver sa voiture ? Avait-il croisé Sookie ? S'éclatait-il avec Sookie ? S'était-il encore prit un râteau ? - si la situation n'était pas aussi grave elle en rigolerait et ne manquerait pas de le chambrer à son retour.

Malheureusement elle n'en n'était pas là et se disait aussi qu'Eric allait devoir passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, et quand le viking blond était en rogne ça faisait mal. Et comme elle était responsable en grande partie de sa mauvaise humeur, ça allait chauffer sec pour elle. Surtout si elle n'obéissait pas à son ordre à savoir de remettre l'humaine dans un meilleur état.

En pensant à l'humaine mais ou était-elle donc ?

Se rappelant qu'elle avait aussi un sens de l'odorat, elle se remit à respirer pour suivre son odeur... Thor que cette nuit était longue...

Dans les fourrées au fond du jardin, Céline rampait en se bouchant les oreilles. Une créature la poursuivait, la harcelait plutôt en lui jetant à la figure son passé. Ce passé qu'elle tentait d'oublier, de fuir dans l'ivresse des drogues, de bannir grâce au V.

Elle aurait préféré mourir sous les crocs de Pam ou de n'importe quel vampire qu'elle avait croisé.  
Un cri résonnait au loin, perçant le brouillard qui l'entourait. Céline réalisa avec horreur que ce son inhumain venait de sa propre gorge. La douleur de son corps n'était qu'un souvenir sans importance face à la douleur psychologique qui l'envahissait à chaque mot de la créature.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle était convaincue de sa mort prochaine mais un éclair blond l'avait arraché du sol humide.

Elle sentit l'influence de la créature diminuée puis s'éteindre comme une flamme vacillante. La femme vampire l'avait ... sauvé ?

Ou alors sa conscience l'avait t'elle "lâchée" ?

Dans les affres de l'inconscience, Céline ne voyait pas ce qui se passait à côté d'elle.  
Pam courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, chargée de son fardeau sur l'épaule.  
Si la maison du shérif n'était plus un endroit sure, elle devait en trouver un autre... elle décida au dernier moment d'aller chez elle, le même confort, ni le même sécurité n'était présent, mais c'était un bon début.

Ouvrant et fermant la porte d'entrée, elle alla installer Céline dans le lit. La créature ne serait pas retenue bien longtemps si elle décidait d'entrée, aussi elle devait faire vite.

Tant pis pour faire les choses, lentement, sensuellement... sortant les crocs, elle sourit le poignet.

Pam pressa l'entaille contre les lèvres de Céline et elle la força à avaler l'épais liquide carmin. Elle devait la remettre sur pied avant qu'elle ne meure vraiment. Les humains étaient si fragiles. Pour que cette créature la poursuive, Céline devait avoir commis un crime irréparable.  
Pam sentait monter en elle le désir et une envie d'union charnelle, ses crocs se plantèrent dans la gorge de Céline mais elle s'astreint à ne prendre qu'une gorgée. L'humaine devait d'abord guérir. Si elles s'en sortaient, Pam exigerait son paiement en nature et avec les intérêts.  
Un bruit résonna à la porte, Céline tressaillit mais Pam la tranquillisa. C'était des amis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Eric m'envoyais t'aider à renforcer la sécurité de sa maison, j'étais dans le coin pour affaires. Mais à ce que j'ai pu constater tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire grand chose.  
Pam ne releva pas, mais lui répondit sèchement.  
-Si tu te rendais utile un peu, Bill ? Va donc rassembler les gardes et tâches de les faire venir ici discrètement...  
-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, répondit froidement Bill. Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ça ? ajouta t-il en désignant Céline de la tête.  
-Eric m'a ordonné de prendre soin d'elle. C'est ce que je fais.  
Bill haussa les épaules.  
-Il faudrait demander de l'aide aux lycanthropes, je ne voie pas comment éliminer une Erinye sans leur aide.  
-Les lycanthropes ? cracha Pam, méprisante. Je ne crois pas qu'Eric voudrait avoir une dette envers eux. Il va appeler la Grande Pythonisse.  
Une nouvelle fois, Bill marqua son indifférence en haussant les épaules.  
-Si vous pensez qu'elle se déplacera.  
Et il s'éclipsa.

- Crétin d'anglais - maugréa Pam, malgré le fait que Bill soit un américain, elle aimait bien cette expression.

Céline buvait son sang comme du petit lait... mais la vampire finit par retirer son poignet

- Il suffit  
- Encore  
- Non  
- Mpfrrrrrr

L'expression désespérée de l'humaine fit rire la blonde.

- Je suis en train de devenir aussi mièvre qu'Eric avec Sookie  
- C'est qui Sookie ?  
- L'humaine d'Eric, la blonde du bar  
- J'aime pas les blonde

Pam grinça des dents, elle qui voulait être gentille, ça lui apprendrait

- Mais je t'aime bien toi... - murmura t'elle si bas que seul l'ouïe d'un vampire pouvait entendre.

Au diable l'Erinye dans cette bulle ou elles seule étaient, Pam déposa ces lèvres sur celles de Céline

Le téléphone de Pam vibra dans sa poche. A regret, elle abandonna les lèvres de Céline pour décrocher.

- Ma voiture puis ma maison ? attaqua-t-il.  
- Oui Eric, soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que c'est Bill qui ...  
- C'est matériel, je m'en remettrai.

Oh Eric lui témoignerait-il de l'affection tout à coup ? Il faut dire que l'arrivée de cette Erinye l'avait perturbée. ET il en fallait beaucoup pour effleurer sa carapace et l'inquiété.

- La Grande Pythonisse ?  
- Elle pense qu'il faut trouver Apollon et Athéna.  
- Les dieux ?  
- Oui. Ou que tu sois, n'y reste pas. Va dans un lieu de culte, ou un lieu très fréquenté, ça brouillera les pistes.  
- Je te rappelle quand j'y suis.

Pam se tourna vers Céline en marmonnant et lui jeta des vêtements propres. Puis, elle se changea à son tour. Elles manquaient de temps et Pam était légèrement nerveuse. Quand elle se tourna vers Céline pour la porter de nouveau, elle se figea.  
La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Tu m'as embrassé, lui jeta-t-elle accusatrice.

Si Pam resta interdite devant cette remarque, l'effet ne dura pas longtemps... L'impassibilité légendaire des vampires...

-Il me semble que tu n'étais pas contre, bien au contraire...

Céline continuait de la fixer.

-Habille toi, sinon c'est moi qui le fais... ajouta Pam dont les canines n'étaient pas encore rétractées intégralement. Si elles n'avaient pas été si pressées...

La jeune femme resta cependant impassible et Pam s'approcha d'elle en haussant les épaules.  
Mais alors qu'elle enfilait un gilet pastel à sa captive, celle-ci fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle se jeta sur son cou et y planta ses dents aussi profondément que possible. Une brûlure intenable immobilisa le bras de la vampire qui repoussa violemment Céline à l'aide de ses pieds avec un cri de rage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla t-elle, la main plaquée sur sa blessure qui ne semblait pas commencer à guérir...

Après s'être débarrassée de son agresseur, Pam jeta la chaîne en argent à ses pieds avant de l'expulser d'un coup d'escarpin sous un meuble. Cette fille était folle. Désirable mais folle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle agression après lui avoir sauver la vie.  
Céline grognait de rage aux pieds de Pam. La créature avait déjà une forte influence sur elle et les crises de folies ne faisaient que commencer.  
Qu'avait bien pu faire Céline pour s'attirer ce genre de problème ?

Bill entra à nouveau, suivit par quelques gardes.

- Tu t'en sors avec l'humaine ?

- Je pense que quoi qu'on fasse, la créature nous retrouvera toujours, tant qu'on l'a elle !  
- Il faut s'en débarrasser alors  
- Eric la veut vivante... et moi dans mon lit...

Bill retiens de justesse un ricanement, elle aussi c'était fait avoir par une humaine, elle allait vite s'en rendre compte.

- Bon un lieux de culte ou grouillant de monde dans le coin tu propose ?  
- Une église ?  
- Merci Bill tu m'aides beaucoup là, je serais perdue sans toi

- Lève toi, enfile ce truc et suis nous, ou c'est lui qui t'emmène - dit Pam en pointant Bill du doigt

-------------------

Retrouvez la suite en exclusivité sur le forum.


End file.
